The Diary of the Hidden Paw
by JellicleJuggalo
Summary: My interpretation of the origin of the main villain of Cats, the Napoleon of Crime, the bafflement of Scotland Yard. I refer, of course, to Macavity. Slash. My apologies to Kristin-Kai-Lundy for spamming her inbox by uploading everything at once.
1. September 17th, 1992

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SLASH, COARSE LANGUAGE, INTENSE VIOLENCE, MILD SEXUAL THEMES, AND WORST OF ALL, O/CS! D: DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU.

* * *

Macavity's Diary, September the 17th, 1992

* * *

Hello there. It seems that you have stumbled upon my diary. I suppose, first thing's first, I should introduce myself.

I am Macavity. You may have heard of me, as I hear that I caused quite a bit of controversy even before I was born. You see, Mother was never "legally" mated to anyone, though that didn't stop her from having me, evidently. However, this wasn't where the larger problem arose. Sure, it was news, but it was nothing that hadn't happened before. Who cares?

No, the problem arose when it came down to finding out who my father really was. It turns out he was none other than Old Deuteronomy, who I suspect will still be famous by the time this is found. In case he isn't, he is the leader of the Jellicle tribe, highly respected, and needless to say, didn't take very kindly to accusations of adultery.

So basically, growing up I was somewhat disliked. Whatever. I got by. And now, in my later years, people are starting to notice that I'm not actually that bad. In any case, that's where I'm coming from. But none of that's really important, because I really wouldn't care if nobody else did. Fuck this pen. I'll have you know, the only reason I'm writing this in pen is so that it can't be edited. But fuck it's annoying not being able to erase stuff. Oh well.

Anyways, some interesting stuff about me: I'm one life old, I recently started going to school, I'm a tom, I'm mostly red...Ratzen and Jed call me Ginger ... Assholes ... But as I was saying, I'm also very independent, and have been able to live alone ever since Mother PAsseD oN. Mostly I mooch rats off larger cats and steal from humans. Oh, and one more interesting thing about me: I'm the first tom in Deuteronomy's family history to like Toms. You know, instead of Queens. But nobody knows that yet. So keep it quiet.


	2. September 18th, 1992

Macavity's Diary, September the 18th, 1992

* * *

Well, anonymous reader, today I started school. Unfortunately, I ended up with Ratzen and Jed (funny, I always thought they were older than me, though I guess I wouldn't be surprised if they were stupid enough to be held back a grade). Oh hey, I never properly introduced them to you, did I? Well, that's okay, they aren't that notable anyways. Just a couple of goons who fancy themselves rebellious criminals, but are really stuck in the same mindset as the morons they try to differentiate themselves from, and are no less cruel.

It wasn't all bad though, I met a few friends. There's this one tom, I think his name is Jay, he's really funny, a bit of a chubby guy. Very stupid, but nice. I also hang out with a queen named Demeter, she's really shy, but we all still like her. And of course my little (half) brother Munkustrap. He really just follows us around though. He never really did talk much.

Then there's this really cute tom, his name's Samuel, but it used to be something else. You see, he was born in Egypt, but (not unlike me) he was born out of wedlock, and that kind of thing can get a woman killed in those parts, so his mother fled with him. Since then, she's gotten married, and had 2 daughters, but anyways, I'd rather talk about him. He's an Abyssinian, he's of moderate size, he's quiet, he's dark, and just the way he moves...it's mesmerizing. It's like he's a liquid, flowing through the air. We've even talked about going out.

Where was I again? Oh yes. Then there's also this queen who Demeter hangs out with, her name's Bombalurina, she's a total slut, she's always single, but never without some poor tom she's fucking, she's not even that attractive, if you ask me. I mean, I'm no expert, but seriously. Jay has bigger breasts than her (as he liberally points out). I'm almost certain that's something straight toms care about, too. Guys only like her because she's easy. I noticed Jed wasn't calling HER a ginger when she was sucking his cock. I have no idea why Demeter hangs out with her.

Anyways, I think I've ranted about the people I hate plenty enough for tonight, and I need to get some sleep. Good night.

* * *

Demeter's Diary, September the 18th, 1992

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today at school, I met this really cute tom named Macavity. He's tall and thin and thoughtful and really nice! I get this feeling he doesn't like my friend Bombalurina though. I really wanna get his attention somehow, I asked Bombi, but she just told me to wear lower-cut shirts and stick out my butt when I walk. She's really not helpful on the dating front. But she's still nice. To me, anyways. I really wanna get a date with Mac though. I don't know. Sometimes, I really wish you could talk back to me, Diary, I think that would make you a lot more helpful. Anyways, Mom's coming, so, Good Night!


	3. September 19th, 1992

Macavity's Diary, September the 19th, 1992

* * *

You'll never guess what that bitch Bomba did now. She found out that Demeter has a crush on me, so you know what she did? She made up some dumb fucking story about me fucking her. She worked out all the details too, apparently we played strip poker (a dumb card game that drunk thugs play), and I didn't want anyone to find out so that I wouldn't hurt Sam's feelings, because he's obviously gay. I can't believe her nerves. At least I found out why Demeter hangs out with her, Demeter's her adopted sister. I can't imagine having to go home and deal with her every day. I think when I snap and kill Ratzen and Jed, I'll do my best to at least wound her. In any case, now Demeter's stopped talking to me, Bombalurina keeps invading my personal space, and she calls me a tease when I push her away, even though she knows exactly what I think of her.


	4. September 21st, 1992

Macavity's Diary, September the 21st, 1992

* * *

Well, today I "came out" by telling everyone about an upcoming date with Sam. Of course Jed and Rats found out about this, and vandalized my home with rude slogans... Of course nobody did anything about it, because "Oh, we can't prove it was them, and maybe they're only bragging about it because they wanna sound cool, and I'm a little bitch who can't get shit done, and blaaaaah." Bullshit. And Demeter still doesn't believe that I didn't sleep with Bombalurina. I don't even like that kind of...stuff...Fuck. Then there's my Dad, who tried to keep it together, but I could tell he was disappointed. I don't see why he should be, I'm not viable as his successor anyways. Whatever, I always knew he was a bigot, I don't have to live with him anyways.


	5. September 22nd, 1992

Macavity's Diary, September the 22nd, 1992

* * *

This time, they've gone too fucking far. Today, Jed and Ratz ganged up on my little brother, and beat him up until he told them where me and my friends' hideout is. Then they found it, and beat me, Jay, and Sam senseless. I recovered alright, as I'm strong, but Jay has a broken arm, and Sam still hasn't woken up. They say he might not make it. This is the last fucking straw. Those fuckers are going to FUCKING DIE.


	6. September 23rd, 1992

Macavity's Diary, September 23rd, 1992

* * *

This is the last time I'll write in this, because I'm on the run now, and can't be carrying anything I don't need. Today I found a large shard of glass behind an old warehouse, and killed Jed and Ratz. When I got back to the Junkyard, I found them robbing Munkustrap. First, I snuck up on Ratzen and cut his throat open. He died pretty quickly, but Jed was running away. I threw my blade at him, and it hit him in the back, knocking him down. Once he was on the ground, I caught up to him, and pushed the point of the shard into the base of his neck. After that, I stomped on his skull until I couldn't see it anymore, then I ran and got Jay and Sam, and I'm now gone. The Jellicles can be sure, though, they have not heard the last of me. Mark my words, I will have my revenge, for your ignorance, for your inaction, for your bigotry. You will feel the wrath of the Hidden Paw.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

Macavity, Samuel, and Jay became the original members of the Hidden Paw gang, who still regularly attack the Jellicles.

Samuel's family never stopped looking for him, despite rumours that he had run away with Macavity.

After Macavity fled, Old Deuteronomy banished him, and declared that he would never let another such tragedy occur within his Junkyard.

Munkustrap, after witnessing the brutal murders of Ratzen and Jed, vowed to never let another Jellicle come to harm, and eventually became the strongest member of the tribe, guided by his fierce sense of justice.

However, the person the most affected was Demeter. She never fully recovered from the trauma, and to this day can recognize Macavity from miles away by scent alone. She eventually fell in love with his half-brother, Munkustrap, as he was the only person who could make her feel safe.

Bombalurina still doesn't know he's gay.


	8. AN

Diary of the Hidden Paw: Appendix

Okay, I know you aren't supposed to make chapters without story-related content, but I didn't want to stick A/Ns in this thing everywhere, because I felt it would interrupt the flow. So instead, I'll just stick one big one on the end. If you're not interested, don't read this.

Samuel is the older brother of Exotica and Cassandra, in case that wasn't obvious enough. I didn't want to use as many O/Cs as I did, but it wouldn't make sense for any of the canon characters to be dead or members of the hidden paw (except Mungojerrie, but he isn't alive yet).

Also, I mentioned on my profile that this was inspired by a conversation between me, Skimbleshanks, and Quaxo. No I was not hallucinating, and no I was not dreaming, I was in my school's production of Cats. While we were practicing The Rum Tum Tugger, there wasn't much for me and the other male cast members to do except sit at the back of the room and wait for our part to come up.

On one side was Skimble, Quaxo, and Gus (me), and on the other was Munkustrap, Mistoffelees, and the Rumpus Cat (minus the costume, because his song hadn't come up). So anyways, me, Skimble and Quaxo (I'll refer to them by their characters' names, because frankly I don't think they'd want to be associated with me) were talking, and Skimble suggested that there should be just one gay cat who's trying to dance with Tugger. At this, I exclaimed "No! Macavity's the gay cat, and he doesn't exist yet!". They didn't talk to me as much after that, but I got an idea for a story out of it.

Also, just a few callouts, as usual: Thanks to Ravyn's Wing, Broadway Khaos, and Kristin-Kai-Lundy for reviewing, I do like being treated like a human, as well as to Rawrrkitty, RumTumTuggress, loveydovey14, and sapphireEye2010 for responding to me, and NekoSoda for being awesome.

Finally, my deepest apologies to MacavityManiac for making Macavity gay, and to NekoSoda for ignoring her Mary Sue test's advice against Sam. I assure you, he was created to make this plot make sense, not the other way around.


End file.
